forever loved
by demigodclovelytwiheart
Summary: Cato is the beloved foot ball jock clove is the beloved head cheer leader what will happen when their paths collide will all hell brake lose or will the fire be consumed by their love. Read to find out ps mild violence sex language and anything else my mind creates modern day
1. forever loved

_catos pov_

my name is cato hadley im 16 years old im the starting quarter back for the mocking jays football team.I haveblond hair and blue eyes ive been told im extreamly hot by mom and supper hot by almost any girl that has meet me. Apart from having blond hair and blue eyes im extreamly muscular apart from being on the football teams with one of the most grusome coaches coach brutus I have worked my ass of training for this season not only runing but condishioning my self to br the best that i can so i should be able to brag a little at how toned i am. I also have this tannes to my skin to make my skin glow so all around i guess i really am hot.

_hey guys my name is jessica and this story just popped into so i wrote it please review and like ps pm for any advise first fanfic so yah peace sys_


	2. party

Cloves pov

hey my name is clove sevina I'm 15 years old I'm head cheerleader a pan on Prepatory home of the Mockingjay chestnut brown hair and see green eyes I guess I'm what you call skinny. Only 90 pounds and have my double back and Springmail but wet triturating see you I guess I am skinny I best friend is katness everdeen and Annie cresta ( both cheerleaders )and together we rule the school. today me Katniss Annie and Joanna are going to Gale's Beach house for a party. Gale Hawthorne my best friend since kindergarten has a house on the beach and we're going to his begging of the year pool party. When I heard the doorbell ring I rushed downstairs before anyone in my gigantic house can get the door as I open the door I see the pricing I have not seen for weeks (ever since I left for a trip with my parents to Italy four weeks) Katniss everdeen " omg clove you look so hot what is your secret" Katniss screeches at me " I don't know sleep I guess" I replied "LOL" she says that okay "are you ready to go to the party"Katniss sings she's always happier when okay parties come around Idk why "I guess" is my only reply "do you know what you are wearing" this visible made me perked up "of course my brand-new teal blue bikini it may show a little too much but yolo and it's cute so it's okay I guess. at that time Annie Joanna and Gale show up to my house ready ,and since I'm still in sweatpants I run upstairs go in my closet and get out my swimsuit ,cover-up ,flip-flops ,iPad ,headphones,iPhone,and keys and rushed downstairs ready to party we had to my garage and get my Blue jeep and I head to Gales house where i can already tell that both the cheer team in football team and are all there among with some other clicks. as a pull-up I can already see Glimmer sucking on some random dudes face I see Finnick Peeta Thresh and Cato already waitingon us to get out. "where is Madge" I ask gale "sick" gale replied in a monotone voice. As we get out of the car half of the guys from school stop stare and even dog whistle at us I must admit this outfit is really working it's magic mainly because I see my ex-boyfriend Jason stairing at me like we were back in Summer camp then A sudden hand snake itself around my waist and I look up and see those same piercing blue eyes I fell forever in love with.?


	3. after shock

**I don't own the hunger games**

**cloves pov**

As I lock eyes with his, he smiles and says "Hey clove you look hot what's new" "I got a new bikini from Italy" is my reply. "Cool it fits you very well" he says with a smirk "Hey clove can we talk" that's when I hear a voice I thought I'd never have to hear again, yet here he is trying to waltz his way back into my heart. "No" I spit at him "Please its really important" he begs. " fine" I answer unemotionally. I can tell he does not like how close Cato is to me but, I really don't care. "Privately" he asks me. "OH WELL THEN... NO" I angrily shout "But clove its really important" "Anything you have to say to me is either now or never, cause I'm going no where with you"

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IF NOT THEN KK PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW -JESS**

**_WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GUY _**

**_WHAT WILL HE SAY_**

**_WHAT WILL HE DO_**

**_STAY TUNED FOR FOREVER LOVED_**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY BUT IM NOW ON SPRING BREAK AND WILL HOPEFULLY WILL UPDATE A LOT LOVE YALL AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND LIKEING AND FAVORITING AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF OK SO HERE IS AFTER SHOCK PART 2

CLOVES POV

"Fine, Clove Gabrielle Sevina, I love you more than anything in the world, will you

please take me back I will never ever hurt you again because I love you" HE PRETTY

MUCH JUST BEGED ME TO TAKE HIM BACK I yell in my head say something say

something. At this I don't know what to say I just stood there dumbfounded. ." Uh, I uh,

I have to think about that." "Oh ok" he replies clearly disappointed. "See you soon, k "

"Yah" is my only reply. I turn around and see those familiar blue eyes, but they are no

longer the sky blue I've come to love but a deep sea kind of blue, clearly brought on by

anger. "Cato are you ok" I ask him. "Yah I'm fine" is his only response. "You sure,

because you look like you're about to kill something and your tense and shaking" I list.

"Yah I'm sure, ill be ok" "Ok, so you wanna dance" at this question he visibly perks up.

"Yah sure, love to" that's when I hear my favorite song play POMPEII! "I love this

song" I screech "Me too" he says, somewhat happily. As we get together and move to the

rhythm of the beat. Then they play my favorite song that has ever been produced A

THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG" "Isn't this

from the movie twilight" "YES, OMLY THE BEST IMMORTAL MOVIE TO BE

CREATED" "Me and my sister went to go see breaking dawn, more like she went and I

was dragged, and I saw parts of that Edward dude I never want to see again." " So you

saw part one, yah they do get a little physical but its still great" "I know, I have the whole

set at my house" "Cool, so are you like some twilight junkie?" " I guess yah why"

"Because if you are I want to know Team Edward or team Jacob?" " Oh easy TEAM

EDWARD" "Cool" he answers. After about five minuets of swaying to the beat of the

music. "Hey you wanna go get something to drink?" "Sure" he replies back. As we walk

to Gale's kitchen, we walk past one of the Hawthorne's guest bedrooms I see glimmer

and Jason (my ex) doing the dirty (having sex) in the guest bedroom. I guess I start crying

because I feel the tears start to stream down my face. "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK

YOU, FUCK THIS RELASIONSHIP, I THOUGHT WE HAD, FUCK ME FOR

THINKING YOU LOVED ME, FUCK EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. And with

that I storm off crying and yelling profanities.

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY AGAIN FOR DELAING IT BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE SOONER LOVE JESS


End file.
